muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4726
Cold Open Elmo wants to take pictures of the animals making noises around him, but can't find them, believing they are camouflaged. Scene #1 Elmo is taking pictures of Rosita and Chris, when they hear the voice of Camouflage Carla (played by Kyra Sedgwick)! Elmo doesn't know what "camouflage" is, so she sings about it while appearing from her hiding places all around Sesame Street. Scene #2 Carla offers the gang a chance to join her "Camouflage Club", but first they must pass the "challenging Camouflage Challenge", where they must 6 things that are camouflaged in 6 minutes. All up for the challenge, she starts the timer and they head off. Scene #3 Elmo hears a noise coming from the garden. He hears something in the leaves, but can't see anything. Rosita spots a grasshopper camouflaged on a leaf. Elmo takes a picture for their record. Carla appears (camouflaged in the vines) and reports their status. Scene #4 Rosita spots a butterfly go past, but it's gone by the time Elmo and Chris look. They look for by some flowers, when Elmo notices one flower is "moving." They discover it's the butterfly, as well as a second one, making two additions to their list. Carla tells them them have 3 more minutes left. Scene #5 As they walk down the street, Rosita spots a lizard blending into the leaves of a tree. Carla says they have one minute left. Rosita is sad and disappointed that Elmo's laughing. He states something's tickling his fur. They take a closer look and find two ladybugs camouflaged in his fur. They show Carla their pictures, which shows the 6 animals they need. Now members of the "Camouflage Club", they don some outfits and blend into the stoop. Muppets What's the Word on the Street?: Camouflage Muppets Abby Cadabby leads a song in a song to introduce the letter of the day - C. Film C is for Camouflage: A boy describes how different animals can camouflage into their surroundings. Super Grover 2.0 On a farm, Super Grover 2.0 comes to the aid of a sheep, who has lost her knitting needle in a haystack. He dives into it, but is unable to find it. He calls upon his utility sock for some tools, first pulling out a bullhorn to call the needle out. He then finds a magnet, which attracts things made of metal (like the needle). He points it toward the haystack, pulling out a cow's bell and horse's bucket instead (who thank the magnet instead of Grover). Just as he gives up, the magnet finally gets the needle out, much to the happiness of the sheep. Grover then pulls out the farmer's tractor, who drives off with Grover still hanging on. (edited) Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 6. Film Kids discover a 6 in a pile of rocks. Elmo's World: Camouflage Scene #4 Rosita wants to find Elmo, unaware that he's camouflaged in some flowers.